


Anatomy Lesson

by kerfuffle171



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 206 bones, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nagachika Hideyoshi, Fingering, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Grinding, Hide needs help with college, Human!Hide, Kaneki is more than happy to oblige, M/M, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, Smut, Teasing, Top Kaneki Ken, sensual, sensual touching, they're both a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerfuffle171/pseuds/kerfuffle171
Summary: Hide is struggling with his Anatomy & Physiology college course. He has a big test coming up and Kaneki devises a plan to help him remember the bones of the body.Note: I originally posted this a few years ago but deleted it. I have since changed my mind and figured, since people still engage with the fandom, to re-upload my works.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	1. Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload of my original fic. While I'm no longer part of the TG fandom, I didn't want these fics just sitting on my computer, so here you go. Hope you enjoy! ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: I literally wrote this five years ago and have since not edited it. Please forgive me for any weird grammar issues. Eighteen year old me was a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This has been translated to Spanish on Wattpad by heartpost! This is the link: https://my.w.tt/vC4KNJOp5bb

Hide was having trouble with his Anatomy class.

Originally, he hadn’t taken the class with anything specific in mind, it was just something he found vaguely interesting and besides, he needed the class credit. Some other students he’d talked to had said that the best part about the class was the lecturers that would come from the CCG to speak about Ghoul anatomy and physiology. They also said that the class wouldn’t be hard as long as you studied hard.

That’s the part he was having trouble with.

No matter how many times he recited the list, eyes closed and hand moving to lightly touch the various bones he was trying to name, he kept getting them mixed up. He couldn’t remember which was the radius and which was the ulna, and don’t even dare ask him what parts of the spine were what and which vertebrae divided them. 

Sighing in defeat, he reached up and pressed his fingers—excuse him—phalanges against his eyes, rubbing until they ached and wondering bitterly why he had taken the stupid dumb class in the first place. 

That’s right. It was because of him. Hide thought by learning anatomy, he might be able to help him, to maybe understand what it was he was going through. He wanted to know what had happened to the bright, black-haired kid that devoured literature and wore pale colors and softly chastised him when he was too loud in public areas and who spoke stiff, traditional Japanese; he wanted to know everything about him and more, personal things that only Hide would ever know—from growing up together and from growing old together. He wanted to be with him, to understand every little quirk and maybe—just maybe—understanding the human and ghoul body would bring him closer to that.

On cue, a pale arm with black, bruised nails reached around from behind Hide and gripped him tightly. The arm trapped him against the back of the chair—but also against a very warm, well-muscled body. He felt a kiss pressed into his hair and couldn’t suppress the slight shiver as the person laughed, making Hide’s hair stand on end more than it already was.

“Ka-ne-ki,” Hide complained, drawing out the last syllable and wiggling around a bit. His lower lip pushed out in a pout. “Take this stupid test for me tomorrow.”

Kaneki peered over Hide’s shoulder, soft white hair brushing his cheek, then looked at him with a slight smile. “Why can’t you take it?”

“Like I told you before! All these bones don’t fit in my head! How am I supped to memorize it for tomorrow? There are like, a million of ‘em!” He pushed Kaneki’s arm away to angrily ruffle his hair, tugging unhappily at the roots and pouting even more.

“You’re wrong; there’s only 206 bones in the body.”

Hide gave him a deadpan stare, silently asking him to get with the program or get out. “I don’t care. It’s still too many.”

Oh no, Kaneki thought. He’s sulking.

…..

He’s really adorable.

“Do you want me to help you memorize them?” Kaneki asked, quirking his head a bit and giving Hide a warm smile.

“Well…no, I’d much rather you take the test for me.”

“You do realize my hair is white, right? Compared to yours, I would stick out too much so I'm sorry, but I can’t do that.” Saying that, Kaneki tugs Hide’s hand away from the soft blonde locks and loops his own fingers through it, lightly massaging his skull.

“We’ll dye it then,” Hide offers, eyes slipping closed. He always loved having his hair played with.

“Urk, ah—no I’d rather not do that. The chemicals in hair dye make me sick,” Kaneki said, remembering the time when, after his Ghoulification, he’d gone in to get a haircut and immediately had to run back out with a hand clamped over his nose and mouth. It was so foul he could taste them on the back of his tongue for the rest of the day. He shuddered a bit at the memory.

Hide slid one brown eye open and watched him for a moment before sighing and leaning back against Kaneki’s torso a bit more, marveling silently at just how strong he was. “I guess that’s out of the question. How about we buy a wig then? Didn’t you say that mask shop you visited had wigs too? Maybe that tattooed guy could—“

“No!” Kaneki said, a little too sharply. “I mean, no, I’d rather not have to go there unless it’s absolutely necessary. Sorry.”

Hide didn’t open his eyes, just made a considerate little noise at the back of his throat. He knew better than to ask questions when he reacted like that. Kaneki paused in his ministrations. “Just let me teach you. I promise, it will be painless. In fact, I think you might enjoy it.”

“Oh yeah? What d’you have in mind, Ka-ne-ki?” Hide grinned at Kaneki, drawing out that last damn syllable again.

“Just say you’ll let me teach you, and I promise, you’ll ace that test,” Kaneki promised, twisting Hide’s hair around a finger at the back of his skull.

“Mmmmh, it will probably be more productive than me trying to learn them by myself.” Hide paused as Kaneki raked his fingers through his hair, pulling deliciously at the sensitive roots. “All right, then. Let’s do this. And I’m holding you to that ace thing. If I get anything less after your lessons, you owe me.”

Kaneki huffed a bit. “We’ll see.”

“So,” Hide asked, shaking Kaneki’s hands out of his hair and spinning around to look up at him. “How do you wanna do this?”

“Turn around,” Kaneki said, gripping Hide’s shoulders and swinging him back to face his anatomy textbook. It’s a good thing Kaneki stopped his momentum, too, else Hide would have been a literal flight risk.

“We will start from the top and work our way down, okay?” Kaneki worked his fingers into the hair at the back of Hide’s head again, forcing him to put his chin on his chest. “What’s the back of the head called?”

“Ummm, honestly I can’t remember.” Hide huffed out a frustrated breath.

“Don’t worry; that’s what I’m here to fix,” Kaneki assured, trailing one finger lightly up the back of his head. Gooseflesh broke out on Hide’s skin.

He felt Kaneki lean down. “The occipital bone…” he whispered trailing off as his fingers danced to the sides of his head. “Two parietal bones…up to the temporal bones…and over to the frontal bone…” Kaneki leaned over Hide’s head and kissed his forehead.

Hide visibly gulped like a cartoon, eyes wide as Kaneki’s means of teaching him became abundantly clear. As he made the connection, Kaneki walked around Hide’s chair and threw one leg over his lap, straddling him.

Hide’s slightly terrified eyes met Kaneki’s own twin pools of heated gray skies. Reaching up, Kaneki traced one delicate finger tip over the planes of Hide’s face, all the while whispering the bones names. “Sphenoid…ethmoid…zygomatic…lacrimal…palatine…” Kaneki’s finger wandered its way into Hide’s mouth, lightly dragging across his hard palate. Hide almost choked.

The finger withdrew and traced down to Hide’s chin, all the while naming each tiny facial bone. When Kaneki paused, Hide blinked back into reality, staring. “Now,” Kaneki said softly, “Repeat what I just did to me.” There was a look of heat in Kaneki’s eyes, and his posture absolutely oozed sin, poised as he was over Hide’s now tight shorts with his back arched sensually towards Hide’s chest. His snowy hair fell to the side as he tilted his head and licked his lips, completely playing Hide like a fiddle. 

To be honest, Hide couldn’t care less. He wanted to touch Kaneki.

Breathing a bit hard, Hide leaned forward and teased his own finger up the dip of Kaneki’s spine, finger pausing at the back of his head. “Occipital,” he murmured, drifting both hands to the sides of Kaneki’s head. He leaned into the touch, nuzzling his hand and giving Hide a lazy, entirely too hot look. “And these bones?” Kaneki prompted.

Hide sucked in a sharp breath. “Parietal…” he managed to get out, wholly transfixed with the slow, sexy movements Kaneki was making. Still, he soldiered on, ignoring the heat suffusing his own body. He wanted to be touched again by Kaneki’s cool fingers.

When Hide reached the palatine bone, Kaneki obediently opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out to wet his lips, inviting Hide. How could he resist? Slipping the finger inside, Kaneki lightly bit down on Hide’s finger, eliciting a groan from Hide. He hastily withdrew his finger, for fear of jumping the gun. Kaneki obviously wanted to tease him and build that burn to a wonderful, hot, falling crescendo. 

Hide was all too happy to oblige. He finished the facial bones and moved his finger a bit lower. “Ah ah ah,” Kaneki tut-tutted, grabbing Hide’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “You can’t touch anywhere I haven’t touched on you.”

Hide wanted to cry. “How cruel of you, Ka-ne-ki.”

Kaneki growled low in his throat, a sound that Hide didn’t hear that often. Breaking their hands apart, Kaneki grabbed each of Hide’s wrists and forced them above his head. “Don’t move.”

Hide obeyed as Kaneki fingered the hem of his shirt, snaking his hands underneath and dragging them across Hide’s sensitive body as he pushed the offensive shirt up and up, still pushing it up the arms of poor Hide until it was finally off and Kaneki threw the thing to the side.

“We’ll start with the vertebrae here,” Kaneki whispered, pressing himself flush against Hide so he could reach around and trace tiny whorls on the back of his neck. “This is the cervical vertebrae, starting with the atlas and axis…this trails down to the thoracic vertebrae…and down further to the lumbar…and down, down to the sacral…” Here Kaneki gripped Hide’s hips, pulling them flush against his own and grinding down.

Hide’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at the long awaited friction. Heat pooled, elastic and sharper than any blade but all too soon, it was gone as Kaneki sat back and then grabbed his ass. Hide jumped a bit. “And this,” he said, kneading Hide’s ass, “is the coccygeal vertebrae.”

It was official. This was one of the hottest things Hide has ever seen or done in his entire life. And damn, he couldn’t be any happier.

“I wouldn’t want you to forget,” Kaneki draws out, looking down at Hide, “about the illium,” he moved his hands to a point on Hide’s hips, then another, “or the ishium, or…” Kaneki paused and Hide waited with baited breath.

“The pubis.” And Kaneki’s hand cupped Hide’s hard on through his shorts, rubbing and relieving some of the pressure. Hide groans and drops his head back as Kaneki continues to work him a bit before pulling his lovely hand back.

“Now,” Kaneki says, pulling back and removing his own shirt to expose his wonderfully pale chest and well-muscled abdomen. “Show me what you’ve learned.”

“Don’t worry,” Hide said with a salacious grin. “I’m a very attentive student.”

Hide runs his hot hands down the sinful curve of Kaneki’s spine, naming back everything Kaneki did. When he gets to the hips, Hide greedily grabs Kaneki and thrusts up, rubbing deliciously against Kaneki’s own clothed cock and watching the way his head falls to the side, exposing the vulnerable flesh of his throat.

God, he’s hot. Hide wants more, wants to keep thrusting and keep that friction going until he couldn’t anymore, but Kaneki was being so good to him. He couldn’t let everything go to waste for five minutes of admittedly divine pleasure.

“And we can’t forget about the pubis,” Hide mocks back softly, pulling his aching crotch away and replacing it with his hand. Through Kaneki’s skinny jeans, he can feel the heat, the need, but still, after a few good, hard rubs, Hide pulls his hand away.

It takes a moment for Kaneki to come back around, and when he does, the hunger in his now molten gray eyes is undeniable. He leans in and kisses Hide, sharing his breath, his life, and leaving Hide dizzy when he pulls away.

“Now,” Kaneki says, though his voice is rough with lust, “the torso. We have the sternum…the clavicle…” He leans forward and presses kisses to each area, sucking lightly and leaving small red butterflies dusting Hide’s body. “Don’t forget the scapula,” he adds, reaching around lightly touching Hide’s shoulder blade, trailing one trim nail across his skin. “That leads into the humerus, radius, and ulna. Remember, the one on the outside,” he skims his teeth across the outside of Hide’s forearm, “is the ulna.”

“I won’t forget,” Hide breaths out.

Kaneki nips at Hide’s hand, making him yelp. “Don’t interrupt. You need to learn this.” He continues his way down to his wrist, naming each of the tiny bones before moving to the palm. Hide’s hands were sensitive, and Kaneki knew it. He braced himself.

Kaneki’s tongue slipped out of his hot little mouth and licked up Hide’s hand, twirling around a finger. Hide shivered, driven nearly insane by the playful little flicks of his tongue. In between licks, he still named each bone and Hide seriously considered just jumping Kaneki right there.

But he was too damn hot to do that. He didn’t want to ruin the lewd image before him.

Hide cursed under his breath, Kaneki kissing his way back up Hide’s arms as his hands reached down to tweak his nipples. He cried out at the unexpected contact, writhing beneath Kaneki’s ministrations as he rolled each nipple between his thumb and forefinger, still kissing his chest.

He worked his way over to one nipple, taking the tight bud in his mouth and biting, just a little bit. Hide was pretty sensitive and it didn’t take much to drive him insane with want, and besides, Kaneki didn’t want to hurt him. He moaned, clenching his fist and trying not to buck into the delicious contact. Kaneki grinned and released the nipple, moving to the other one and toying with it the same way until Hide cried out for him to stop.

Obediently, he stopped, running his hands up and down Hide’s heaving rib cage. “Costals,” he said by way of explanation, “or ribs. We have seven pairs of true ribs, connected here…and three pairs of false ribs here…and finally, two pairs of floating ribs.” And finally, finally, Kaneki pulled back and took a breath, letting Hide catch his breath, which he seemed to have lost some minutes ago.

“Oh my God,” Hide whispered, blinking. “You’re so gonna get it.”

Kaneki grinned, wild and wanting. “That’s what I want to hear.”

Hide attacked him, kissing and biting. Because Kaneki was a Ghoul, any bite marks Hide left on Kaneki’s pale canvas skin healed almost immediately, and he never tired of watching in fascination as the marks darkened before disappearing all together. And besides that, Kaneki enjoyed it.

He tracked his way down Kaneki’s arm, still whispering the bones in between biting and kissing and sucking. Even though Kaneki was nowhere near as sensitive as Hide, Kaneki loved watching him show his affection in the physical way almost as much as the whispered “I love you’s” he said at any moment he felt appropriate.

As Hide worked back up Kaneki’s arm, he snaked his hands down to Kaneki’s chest, stroking the hard muscles. Hide had always wanted to be strong; and not just for himself. He wanted to be strong for Kaneki, too. 

Still, Kaneki was a bit too strong. He wasn’t nearly as sensitive as Hide was, especially in the chest area, so Hide avoided teasing his rosy nipples on that snowy chest and instead moved lower. Kaneki only felt it on his ri—ah, no, costals, Hide corrected, whispering their name before hooking his fingers and suddenly dragging his blunt nails across the thin flesh.

Kaneki’s head lolled back and he groaned, low and deep. It sent electricity down Hide’s spine and he had to grit his teeth to stop from tearing both of their clothes off and just going at it. Instead, he leaned down and licked a long strip across each vivid red mark before they disappeared. And still, once they were gone, Hide kissed and bit each set of ribs as he named them off.

By the time he was done, Kaneki was a lusty mess. Hide grinned up at him and said his name a few times before he came around. Once the haze was gone, his eyes sparked with mischief and he slowly slid off Hide’s lap, making sure to grind down on him as he left.

Before he knew what was happening, Kaneki forced his hand in between Hide’s thighs and pushed his legs apart, dropping to his knees and giving him a hot, slow look. Suddenly, Hide couldn’t breathe, and it was the best feeling in the entire world.

Kaneki tip-toed two fingers across Hide’s thigh, the other hand working his shorts and boxers off. “This is the femur,” Kaneki whispered. “It’s the largest bone in the body.” Kaneki’s eyes weren’t on the femur, but on Hide’s cock, red at the tip and leaking precum.

Deliberately, Kaneki moved his face to the inside of Hide’s thigh, biting and sucking the pale flesh while his fingers dented the skin of his hips, keeping them in iron locks so he couldn’t suddenly buck for more contact. 

“Oh god,” Hide moaned as Kaneki pulled his hips forward and started kneading his ass. One hand drifted away and returned a few moments later, cool and slick with lube. Using his left hand to touch each bone, Kaneki named off the patella, tibia, and fibula while one incredible finger worked its way into Hide’s tight hole. 

It didn’t take long for another to join it, and Kaneki expertly pressed and scissored his fingers so Hide was panting and trembling by the time he got to the foot. As he listed them off, scraping a nail across every part of his foot, a third finger eased its way in, rubbing sporadically at his prostate.

All of a sudden, Kaneki paused and moved Hide’s foot to his shoulder, making him yelp at the new angle of Kaneki’s wriggling fingers. They’re even deeper, he thought, mouth agape. His jaw only dropped wider as Kaneki licked a long strip up the underside of his cock, taking the head in his mouth and swirling his tongue around. 

He pulled off with a wet pop and whispered a few more bone names, touching each with his free hand while his fingers still worked in his ass and his mouth hovered dangerously, deliciously, over Hide’s still aching cock, brushing it with his hot breath.

Then he went down again, curling his fingers and humming. Hide cried out, fisting his fingers in Kaneki’s white locks as he came closer, closer…

Fuck.

Kaneki pulled off just as he was about to plummet over the edge. He waited a moment for Hide to regain some competence before naming off the final bones of the foot and withdrawing his fingers. He missed the feeling. But, he had to show Kaneki that he’d been paying attention despite the…distractions.

Hide stood and pulled Kaneki up, too, turning them and pushing him into the chair. “I hope you were paying attention,” Kaneki murmured. Hide stared at him, slowly, achingly pulling down Kaneki’s pants and underwear. 

“I love watching you try to make me hasty, Nagachika,” Kaneki whispered, eyes half-lidded.

At his name, Hide shivered, nearly coming just from that. “You underestimate my skills, Ken,” Hide said with a shit-eating grin, Kaneki’s name like sin in his mouth.

Speaking of sin in his mouth…

Hide twirled his tongue around the weeping head of Kaneki’s cock. He murmured the name of the leg bones as he teased Kaneki’s dick, not quite taking it yet. Kaneki’s hips twitched, just a bit, but it was enough for Hide to know that his steel control was starting to waver, and that it wouldn’t take long now.

“But Ken,” Hide complained, “this part of you seems to be appreciating my skills.” And he took a breath and went down as far as he could.

Kaneki jerked, groaning Hide’s name, which only prompted him to give what he got. So he started humming, sliding his tongue up and down the shaft. Kaneki’s foot reached out and rubbed hard against Hide’s now painful dick. “Ah, what were the names of those foot bones again?” he asked, obviously trying to get Hide off his cock so he wouldn’t cum.

Hide complied, slowly slipping off, a thin string of drool trailing from his mouth. He reached down and gripped Kaneki’s ankle, quickly naming off the bones. God, he just wanted to get fucked. While he did that, his free hand reached around and worked its way into his ass, needing the extra stimulation.

It didn’t take long. As soon as Hide said the last bone, Kaneki jerked him up and onto his lap. Hide continued to work his own ass while Kaneki slicked up his cock with more lube and when he was ready, he sat back and let Hide guide himself down, down, down, right to the fantastic hilt.

Hide couldn’t help it. He whimpered and moaned at the blessed feeling of being full, of Kaneki reaching deep, and deeper still when he rotated his hips in a circle. The heat was already pooled there and he could tell that Kaneki was the same way.

“Ken,” Hide whined, “Ken, please.”

Kaneki groaned and wrapped his arms around Hide’s torso, bringing their chest together. He reached down and gripped Hide’s ass, spreading the cheeks and holding him up so he could thrust into his wet, needy ass. Hide cried out at the suddenness of the onslaught, wrapping his arms around Kaneki’s neck and sinking his teeth into the junction of his neck and shoulder to stop the breathy little moans. But it wasn’t bad. In fact, he loved it; the sweet, sweet buildup that came before desperation and need and the thumping of their hearts as they raced and raced to the blinding, exquisite release.

Kaneki was panting—a good sign. “N-nagachika,” he groaned out, reaching down and pumping Hide’s cock. At the extra stimulation, Hide felt like crying, it felt so good. But it got even better as Kaneki paused and adjusted his hips.

When he next slammed into Hide’s ass, it rubbed right against his prostate, dragging back and forth, back and forth and—oh god—

Fuuuuuuck.

Hide yelled Kaneki’s name as that whiplash of heat boiling at the base of his hips snapped and he came, twitching as he rode his orgasm through Kaneki’s final thrusts before he came as well, clamping down with iron strength as he poured himself inside.

They sat there panting, Kaneki supporting Hide’s limp body. When Kaneki finally stirred, he pulled out of Hide and carried him into the bathroom, starting a bath. It didn’t take long to get ready, and he plopped both Hide and himself in the blessedly warm water. Both of them were exhausted now, drowsy with post-sex endorphins, and they mechanically cleaned each other before toweling off and dropping into bed together.

Hide turned to face Kaneki, dragging himself closer and wrapping around his sturdy body like ivy. “Thanks,” he mumbled into Kaneki’s chest.

Kaneki kissed the top of his head, draping his limbs over Hide, too. He was too tired to respond at the moment, but he was sure, now, that Hide would pass his anatomy test. With flying colors.

“Hey, Ken…” Hide whispered. Kaneki dragged back one heavy lid to look down at the messy blonde locks and the warm, sleepy eyes that he adored staring back.

“I love you,” he whispered, snuggling back into his chest.

Kaneki, touched at the sentiment as he always was, tightened his grip on Hide, as if his little spark might fly away from him. “I love you, too, Nagachika.”

Satisfied, they both conked out.

\----

Hide headed off to class the next day, looking determined. Kaneki waited for a call, a text, something to tell him how the test went; he really wanted to know if that method of teaching was good for Hide. It’s not like he wanted him to fail his classes and, he thought, it’s not like it’s a bad way to teach. He sure didn’t mind the extra effort.

He was in the middle of reading a novel when the door slammed open and Hide’s familiar step echoed down the hall. “Kaneki!” he called out, but his voice was a bit off.

Now concerned, Kaneki put his book down and hurried to the entranceway, trying to block out the little voice whispering about what could have happened.

When he saw Hide, he rushed forward, worry getting stronger. His cheeks were flushed and he was moving strangely. What was wrong with him? What had happened in three hours?

Kaneki got within a foot of Hide and opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong when Hide jumped him, slamming him against the wall and grinding his now apparent erection against Kaneki’s thigh. 

“I am so horny right now it’s unbelievable,” he growled, pressing his hot lips to Kaneki’s and slipping his tongue in his mouth. Kaneki groaned and responded, gripping Hide’s ass and making him move harder against Kaneki’s own now-hard cock. 

“So,” Kaneki said when Hide broke the kiss to mouth his way down Kaneki’s neck, “I’m guessing the test went well?”

“Screw you! Do you know how hard it is to stay concentrated on a test when all you can imagine is your lover’s hands and mouth all over you as they whisper the names of bones? It’s fucking impossible,” Hide practically snarled. “You’re a terrible, terrible human being.”

“Hey,” Kaneki said, low and dangerous. He grabbed Hide’s arms and swung them around, pinning Hide to the wall and ravaging his mouth with his own. When he pulled back, Hide was dazed. “Remember, I’m a Ghoul. I can be as terrible as I want to be.

“And besides,” Kaneki continued, “you aced it, didn’t you?”

Hide stared at him, cheeks still flushed pink. “I’ll never be able to forget it for the rest of my life.”

“Good. Now, you do know that after studying the bones, you move to the muscles next?” Kaneki cocked his head and grinned something nasty.

“Oh no. It’s okay, I don’t ne—“ the plea was cut off by Kaneki’s hot lips murmuring the names of muscles as he moved down his neck.

“Somebody save me!”


	2. Testing Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the original anatomy lesson, Hide, in an attempt to dissuade Kaneki from using his devious tactics on him again and driving him up the wall, asserts that he doesn't want Kaneki distracting him for two weeks while he studies for his next A&P test on the muscles. Of course, Kaneki complies. Of course, chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel chapter! Same disclaimers apply. Hope you enjoy.

“Absolutely not! No way, Kaneki, I am not going through that again!” Hide was stalwart, standing in the middle of the living room with his arms crossed in defiance. Kaneki had only been trying to teach him about the muscles for his next exam coming up, but for some unfathomable reason, he was refusing Kaneki’s help.

“Didn’t my method of teaching make you ace your test? Why wouldn’t you use it again, if it’s a guarantee that you will get the grade you want?” Kaneki really did want Hide to succeed in his classes; he was smart, both in and out of school, and Kaneki didn’t want him to waste that intelligence.

He was also kind of horny at the moment. So that wasn’t helping the situation at all.

Hide grumbled at that, lower lip pushing out. He did ace the test, and he did want to do the same with the muscles but…Kaneki’s method of teaching was…distracting. So much so that they had fucked for the rest of the day after Hide came back from the test, memories of Kaneki’s cool fingers teasing and rubbing and his soft, low voice lingering in his head until he got them screwed out of him by Kaneki’s dick. 

It had been a really nice afternoon. And evening…and night. He was blushing just thinking about it.

“It’s just too…too…” Hide struggled to find the right word. “Erotic,” he finally finished. “There’s too much distraction with it, ‘cause all I think about is sex and touching you, and while I love doing that, I kinda…wanna try it on my own.”

Kaneki’s face was neutral. That’s the face he made when he didn’t like something. Blank eyes and a blank face.

“Don’t make that face,” Hide said, walking over and tipping Kaneki’s head forward to kiss him, lightly, softly, reassuringly. “I do still love you, you know.”

Kaneki’s cool features softened at that, like they always did. He reached up to cup Hide’s cheek, stroking his soft, freckled skin. Hide leaned into the touch, turning his head slightly to kiss the palm of Kaneki’s hand.

The movement gave him an idea.

A very wicked, very selfish, idea.

He pulled his hand away, and Hide looked like he missed it immediately. “When is your test?” Kaneki asked, tilting his head.

Hide thought for a minute. “Ummm, two weeks, I think. Yeah, two weeks. Why?”

“You said you want to do it on your own, right? Without any of my help, or my ‘distractions,’ as you call them?”

Hide’s blonde hair bobbed with his head, and Kaneki almost reached out to ruffle it, as he was liable to do many times throughout the day.

He would have to change that, if this was going to work.

“Fine, then. I won’t lay a finger on you for two weeks, so you will have no viable distractions to break your concentration from learning almost 700 muscles. And, if it works, and you ace that test…” Kaneki hesitated. This was the only part that was worrying him. “I will do whatever you ask of me for two weeks after.”

Hide’s face, which had gone deathly pale, suddenly lit up like the sun had broken through a blanket of dark clouds. He looked positively gleeful. But he did pause. “What if I don’t ace it?” he asked.

At that, Kaneki smiled something dark. “We use my personal method of teaching. Agreed?” he stuck out a hand.

Hide carefully considered this. Not being able to touch or be touched would be pure hell, he knew. But not just for him, for Kaneki too. He may brag about his “steel will” and “iron control,” but when you try and bend something that refuses to bend, after a while, it breaks.

And that’s what he was counting on.

He slipped his hand in Kaneki’s, giving it a firm pump. “Agreed.”

Let the games begin.

\---

Both of them had to get out of little habits that had cropped up when they started living together. They would both automatically reach out to touch, or hold hands, only to stop and jerk back, remembering just in time that it was a no-no to touch. There was a bubble around Kaneki, and least, that’s what Hide used to remind himself of their agreement. Kaneki had a bubble and Hide wasn’t allowed to pop it. No touchy.

Kaneki was having a harder time than he had imagined. The first few days were the worst. His instincts to protect were strong, as nearly everyone he had ever met already knew, and not being able to physically hold Hide and mentally reassure himself that everything was all right, that with Kaneki touching Hide, no one could hurt him; without that, his mental health was declining, imagining shadowed faces and clawed hands reaching out and grasping at Hide, pulling him away from Kaneki.

It irritated the fuck out of him.

He cracked a knuckle every time he saw that, shivering a bit. Hide, if he was in the room, would look at him curiously and ask if he was all right. Kaneki would just nod, constantly telling himself that it was all right.

After a few days, he got used to it, though he didn’t like it. Kaneki’s scent wasn’t on him anymore, except his clothes, because Kaneki did the laundry. He worried, and fretted, but he still didn’t touch.

Hide seemed to be having the time of his life, though. He smiled and laughed a lot when they talked, not seeming to need to touch Kaneki to be reassured. He was also purposefully teasing him, bending over a lot, running a hand through his hair, unknowingly being as sexy as possible, so Kaneki couldn’t look away when Hide was in the room.

Those hot gazes were a problem. Slate gray eyes watched him everywhere he went. Kaneki was driving him absolutely bananas! He would get out of the shower and walk into the kitchen to make coffee with only a towel wrapped around his waist, abs still wet and bare to the cool air. Or, when he was reading, he would drape himself across the couch or the chair in the most unknowingly seductive pose, and Hide just wanted to knock the book out of his hand and screw. The worst for him, though, was when he came home to Kaneki working out. It made him horny as hell.

Kaneki would drag out equipment and mats he kept in the hall closet and move the furniture in the living room to open up the space. Then, he would take off his shirt and let loose just a fraction of what strength he possessed. 

More than once, Hide had caught himself watching Kaneki with his mouth and eyes wide. He was just a blur sometimes, white hair flashing in the light streaming through the windows, as he moved and fought invisible enemies. It was truly incredible to watch, as Kaneki reacted to nothing and changed directions in a split second, not even using his kagune, which he rarely showed Hide.

Of course, this week, he worked out a lot, needing the physical stimulation to run off some of the hormones raging in his blood. Not having sex was taking a toll on his control. His temper was shorter, and he got annoyed at nothing. Masturbating was only a temporary relief, and not an act he had ever taken much enjoyment from, especially since he had Hide to do that for him.

Not only that, it was hard to find time to actually do it. The shower was basically the only place, seeing as they still shared the same room and bed. It was terrible. On the occasions Kaneki would actually fall asleep, they would be on opposite sides of the bed and wake up tangled together in the middle, both awkwardly hard as they lay there pressed together. Neither ever wanted to get up. When Kaneki didn’t sleep, he just lay still and watched Hide as he inched closer and closer, eventually curling around him. Still, he didn’t reciprocate.

Neither of them really minded. It’s not like they could help it. Something was better than nothing, even if they were unconscious for 90% of it.

Still, Kaneki was surprised. Hide was really committed to that promise, and he studied hard for it. He would come back from classes, or work, and after taking a nap or eating (or both), he would go sit at his desk and pour over his books and computer, muttering muscle names under his breath and pinching the ones he could. Kaneki would secretly watch him from his position on the couch, peering over the edge of his book to watch his brow furrow in thought, mindlessly chewing a pencil or picking at his nails, all the while whispering and flipping through note cards and doing online games and puzzles and reviews until he would bathe and flop into bed, eyes bleary from focusing too much.

He was secretly proud of Hide. It was hard, memorizing all that. Kaneki had done it for his classes before…everything. He had taken the same tests and it was pretty much hell. But, it had proven to be useful information, more times than he had actually thought.

Still, while he watched Hide, it was hard for Kaneki not to think about his hands being the ones to touch Hide’s body, skimming his teeth over Hide’s ear as he whispered. And Hide would break out in gooseflesh, and wrap his arms around Kaneki, bringing him in to suck all the air from his lungs before breathing it back in, leaving him dizzy and light and achingly hard for his mouth and ass and wanting to hear his little moans as he fucked into him…

The daydreams weren’t helping, to say the least.

Several times, when Hide had come out of the shower reeking of sex and shampoo, Kaneki had almost jumped him. His dirty mind had immediately pictured Hide, mouthing his name and hunched over in the shower as he stroked himself and came from thoughts of Kaneki. It had taken several minutes of Kaneki ignoring Hide sleeping next to him and even breathing and counting to calm his racing pulse. 

And still, they were only a week into this little game. Neither of them knew if they or the other could hold out much longer. Both wanted to win, if only so they could fuck again without some silly, caught-up-in-the-moment agreement keeping them from doing the nasty. They both wanted it so much, missed each other so much; they would never, ever do something so fucking dumb again.

This they both solemnly agreed to themselves.

\---

The beginning of the second week, it rained.

Which was a problem for Kaneki, because Hide came home drenched at the end of the day because he forgot his umbrella. Kaneki loved the rain, he did; it was his favorite time to do two things: read a good novel, and fuck.

The rain had a particular smell that, whenever it mixed with Hide’s already wonderful scent, the combination drove Kaneki crazy with want. It always happened, and this time was no exception. Except this time, he couldn’t do anything and it was a crime.

He was silently lamenting it while finding excuses to be in a different room from Hide. He made coffee, hoping its smell and taste would drive out some of Hide’s, but no. He sighed into his cup, trying not to remember when Hide came home later that night, his soaked t-shirt and hair, happy grin plastered on his face and eyes alight with childish glee. That disheveled appearance was terribly unfair, and he took out his sexual frustration on inanimate objects, kicking chairs and angrily putting dishes away as he muttered about nothing, just needing something to focus on anything but the image of Hide’s soaked pants as he bent over to untie his shoes.

“Jesus!” Kaneki cursed, slamming the refrigerator door shut. He wanted to stuff the toaster in his mouth. Hide’s ass in wet pants was the eighth wonder of the world, and he couldn’t touch it. Because he had thought this was a good idea. A fun, nifty thing that he would enjoy.

No, no, and hell no.

He went to the bedroom to grab pajamas and waited on the bed for Hide to get done. Of course, he walked out with slightly glazed eyes and reeking of sex again. Kaneki’s fingers itched to touch and squeeze, but no. He couldn’t be the only one feeling like this, if Hide’s happy time had anything to say about it.

So, as he stood there in the shower, he resolved to drive Hide absolutely insane. After all, their relationship was built on friendship and trust and understanding, but also equality. They were human and Ghoul; there had to be a balance.

And oh, boy, was Kaneki going to tip the scales.

\---

Hide was lying on his stomach, idly touching the areas over his abdomen as he mouthed muscles. He was really, really sleepy, but he liked going to sleep with Kaneki there. It was comforting to him.

One hand moved down his side, and he whispered, “External oblique.” He was about to name the inner ones when he heard, so very faintly, a groan from the bathroom. Hide sat up slowly, knowing that noise, and knowing what Kaneki was doing. Tingles shot from the tips of his toes to the roots of his hair, gooseflesh breaking out as his breath came shorter. Was it warm in here, or was it just him?

Definitely just him. Fuck. 

Five minutes later, Kaneki came out, cheeks flushed from the heat of the shower and his own “happy time.” Hide was staring at the ceiling, lips pushed out in thought and eyes narrowed. It was a really, really nice ceiling. The paint job wasn’t too shabby, and the coat was nice and even.

What a lovely ceiling. What. A. Lovely. Ceiling.

Yes. It was very nice.

Kaneki climbed into bed, turning off the lamp and plunging the room into an electrically charged darkness. Hide didn’t think he’d be getting much sleep tonight. Not with Kaneki right there.

Still, he didn’t think Kaneki would sleep much either. He never did. But, to his surprise, Kaneki fell asleep first. Hide listened to his breathing even out, and turned over in surprise only to come face to face with a sleeping Ken.

It wasn’t often that Hide got to see Kaneki’s sleeping face. He really needed to relax more. He looked his age when he was out like a light, brilliant white hair falling in his face, soft mouth open just a tad; a picture Hide wouldn’t soon forget. 

Here, there wasn’t much lust for Kaneki, only a need to love him, to curl closer, tuck his head against Kaneki’s chest and wrap his arms around his waist. He wanted physical reassurance. But, he wasn’t about to do that when Kaneki was unawares. So he watched him sleep for what felt like an eternity, using his face to name off the facial muscles until the monotonous lull pulled him asleep.

They both woke up to Hide’s alarm, still facing each other, except their hands were clasped together in front of them. Both pulled away and looked elsewhere as the radio blared about the weather due for today. Kaneki admired the right angle of the doorway, and Hide again looked at his beautiful friend, the ceiling. Such a nice thing. And the fan in the middle really added some personality.

Per-son-al-i-ty.

When Hide finally hit the button to shut it up, Kaneki hopped up and propelled himself out of the room to make his morning coffee. Hide grinned at the retreating ass. At first, he had thought that Kaneki was fine, that not touching and having sex wasn’t an issue for him; but no, it bugged him to no end. And Hide had been playing that for the past few days. In fact, he had purposefully forgot his umbrella so he’d come home as the winner of the latest wet t-shirt contest for Kaneki.

But, Kaneki had been playing him, too. He had worn Hide’s favorite too-big sweater the other day, the pale purple one that hung off one shoulder. And, he had fallen asleep on the couch too, the hem of it riding up and showing a teasing amount of abs. He would do jello shots off those abs any day.

Then, yesterday, before Hide had left, Kaneki had stained the plain white t-shirt he was wearing and had opted to wear one of Hide’s, claiming all of his were dirty. The only problem is, is that Hide’s shirts are slightly small for Kaneki, so the faded black shirt with some band on it had rose up over his stomach whenever he moved his arms. Coupled with the tight black skinny jeans he sometimes wore, Hide had nearly run out the door.

It was wonderful.

He was having the time of his life. It was fun for him, to be so frustrated and angry, and to want to be fucked so hard he couldn’t walk the next day. He would never, ever do it again, but he still enjoyed it, and he was sure Kaneki was feeling the same.

But soon enough, they reached a stalemate. Neither would stop their little antics to drive the other crazy, and it was starting to take its toll. The poor furniture had done nothing wrong; it’s just that Kaneki thought the wood was ugly and it kind of pissed him off. He was constantly kicking things over or slamming doors in the apartment, never when Hide was home, but still. He needed something. No, not something. He needed Hide.

Hide didn’t really know how much longer he could last, either, if he was being honest. Every little movement drew his eye and it was distracting. Some days, he needed to step out and walk around for ten minutes before coming back so he could actually concentrate on the muscles. It was agonizing, to be so close but not be able to touch. He hated it. 

The rest of the week was terrible for both. Kaneki could barely contain himself, and Hide was so immersed in studying that he didn’t bother trying to irritate him any further. Hide ignoring Kaneki was annoying him to no end, which was unfounded, but he still felt it all the same.

And then, finally, the day of the test came, and Hide headed out with a cheeky grin. Kaneki watched him go with intense eyes. He would follow Hide to school and wait until the test was over, and when the professor posted the scores, that’s when Kaneki would attack. Anticipation was twisting his gut in the most delicious way, and he couldn’t wait.

He was sure Hide was feeling the same, but he knew Hide would be able to put that aside for the test. After seeing how hard he had studied, Kaneki knew he wouldn’t throw that away, and he was almost 100% sure that Hide would ace it.

Kaneki parked himself in the school’s cafeteria after he arrived. He had his old school ID and it still worked. For a while, he played idly with his phone, constantly keeping an eye on the time. Hide had said the test would be done around eleven, and the scores would be posted around noon. 

When eleven came and passed, Kaneki got up and started wandering towards the science wing, taking his time to look around and people watch. He passed haggard looking students with their heads hung low. There was a solemnity in the entire area. Kaneki smiled a bit, nostalgia welling up. It had been a long time since he felt those college blues after a test.

Soon enough, he spotted Hide’s blonde head bobbing in a little cluster of students. He was saying the punch line to one of his lame jokes he always tried on Kaneki. Hidden behind a corner, he rolled his eyes so far back in his head, he could watch his brain cells die from the sheer level of lame.

Peering around a corner, he saw they were all clustered around a bulletin board. The professor walked out of the room, a piece of paper in his hand. Kaneki glanced at his phone. It was only 11:30. 

Listening, he heard the professor say something about it not taking as long because nearly everyone failed it. That put a damper on the group. Even Hide shut up.

No one wanted to go look first. Then Hide, of course, jumped forward, finger tracing down the paper until he found his name. He looked to the right, nerves tight. He had to have aced it. After studying so hard, there was no way he couldn’t.

When he saw the 100 printed there, he crowed out in delight, turning around to slap someone’s hand. He didn’t even see who it was, until the hand curved around his and yanked him away, tugging him around a corner.

He was slammed against a wall, and hungry lips sought his. Of course Kaneki was here. Neither of them wanted to wait, and Hide had known he would come. 

Oh yes, how he would come.

His lips melted against Kaneki’s, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. Their bodies were flat against each other, both grinding, both wanting more, more, more, contact. Kaneki’s fingers entwined themselves in Hide’s hair, tugging at the roots and jerking his head back so his hot lips could make a trail down Hide’s throat. Both groaned as they reacquainted themselves with each other, hands wandering and touching.

“Hide,” Kaneki said, voice low and rough. “Now, I want you now.” 

The bottle of lube appeared in Kaneki’s hand before Hide could even blink. Thinking, Hide tugged Kaneki towards a seldom used room. It was small, used mostly for storage. It didn’t really matter, though. They just needed somewhere private.

As soon as the lock was clicked, both of them were on each other. Their breath mingled as they kissed, struggling to get their respective clothes off so they could finally fuck.

It had felt like a century. The anticipation coiling in Hide’s groin was unbearably hot. He rutted against Kaneki’s thigh, needing some sort of relief. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes; it felt so damn good to be held and kissed again.

Kaneki managed to get his cock out, gripping both his and Hide’s in one hand. The two heads touched, and both moaned as they slid together, Kaneki’s lubed hand keeping them touching. It was so hot. Hide still wanted it in his ass, and Kaneki was more than willing to comply, but not here. That would be for when they got home as fast as fucking possible with their seemingly permanent hard ons.

Kaneki started rubbing his hand lightly over the two straining dicks, making Hide jerk his hips forward, scraping his hot length against Kaneki’s. Both gasped at the sensation, and did it again. And again. And over and over until a steady rhythm was created, and they were thrusting wetly against each other.

It really didn’t take long. Hide came in for a kiss, sloppily licking Kaneki’s lower lip before dropping his head against his shoulder. Both were nearly there, and at the moment they were balanced on the edge, Kaneki moved his hand to stroke the sensitive heads. With a crying gasp, Hide came with Kaneki a moment later. Shuddering as waves of pleasure snapped in his hips, Hide leaned heavily on Kaneki so he wouldn’t fall. His knees were suddenly very, very weak.

“Oh, god, I love you,” Kaneki whispered in Hide’s ear, breathing heavily.

“Me too,” he managed to reply, kissing Kaneki on the cheek and getting his feet back under him.

Of course, as soon as they had calmed down for a moment, they realized what a mess they had made. Kaneki offered his sweater as a towel, and Hide sadly wiped up the cum, trying very hard not to think about the mess they were about to make at home.

Wordlessly, they walked home, hands twined together. Neither spoke a word as their dicks worked back up to full strength. It was sure to be a fucking party once they got home.

Once again, as soon as they locked the front door, they were on each other. It was crazy, how ten minutes of walking could make them both so desperate. They shed their clothes right there in the hall, Kaneki’s lubed up fingers working their way eagerly into Hide’s ass. Hide moaned, reaching down to pump Kaneki while he stretched him. He didn’t know how much pain Hide might feel if he didn’t do it right. It had been two weeks.

He overdid it, of course. By the time three fingers worked their way in, Hide was a mess, drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth as he groaned and pushed his ass back against the grinding fingers, wanting and needing more. Kaneki twisted them obligingly, pressing against his prostate. Hide panted and writhed at the contact, saying his name and begging for his cock.

Kaneki was all too happy to give him his wish. He lubed up his cock and slowly, inch by sinful inch, entered him. Hide cried out at the feeling, his favorite feeling, of being full, wrapping his legs around Kaneki’s waist. He clutched at Kaneki’s back, digging his fingers into the flesh and trying very, very hard not to cum right there.

Once inside, Kaneki dropped his head back and let the tight muscles quiver around his cock. Hide was blessedly tight and wet. After thoroughly savoring the moment, he opened his eyes, readjusted his hold on Hide, who was now only touching the wall with his back, and fucked into him.

Hide’s eyes rolled back in his head as Kaneki powered into him. It felt so, so good; there was no way this could be real. All the waiting and the wanting was pouring out; all the sleepless nights and petty feelings were being erased by the heat, by the pleasure, and by the love. 

It was divine.

Neither could have thought of something better than that moment. After two agonizing weeks of no touching and mindless studying and trying to find something, anything, that would divert the attention away from the other person, they were finally together again. They could kiss and hug and touch and fuck and sleep and shower and just exist together. And that had to be the best thing they could hope for.

Still, the best thing at the moment was their dicks. They were on fire with the need to come together. Kaneki angled his hips a bit shallower, hammering into Hide’s prostate and making him cry out with each thrust. He bit down on Hide’s shoulder, reaching down to stroke Hide’s dick as he felt his orgasm come quicker, faster, harder until finally, finally, they both came, groaning and jerking their hips as they rode out the waves of pleasure.

Kaneki kind of melted into a puddle, still holding Hide even though he was now on the floor. He pressed his forehead against Hide’s, eyes closed, just breathing. The moment was perfect, quiet, still, satisfying; Kaneki couldn’t ask for much more.

Except maybe a blanket.

He shivered now that he wasn’t moving. Hide huddled closer, draping himself over Kaneki and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. It was…really, really cute. Especially when Hide glanced up at Kaneki through his lashes, eyes warm with love.

Then Hide frowned. “Why are you getting hard again?” he asked, looking incredulously into Kaneki’s face.

Slightly mollified, Kaneki turned his face away. “No real reason. I just…missed you a lot,” he finished. A slight blush tinged his ears red, and his embarrassed face was just too adorable for Hide to bear.

“Me too,” Hide whispered, pressing his face back into the crook of Kaneki’s neck. He kissed and sucked the soft flesh, fingers playing in his white locks.

Kaneki suddenly stood, taking Hide with him. Laughing and clinging to him like a koala, Hide asked him to do all sorts of naughty things to him for the rest of the day. After all, he didn’t have any more classes. Even if he did, Hide wouldn’t have bothered to show up.

Kaneki obliged, of course. He had to uphold his end of the bargain. Anything Hide asked of him, Kaneki had to do. They fucked the rest of the day and night away, Hide taking joy in asking Kaneki to touch him somewhere or bite harder; it was delightful, and he already had some devious little plans formed for another day.

When both of them finally collapsed in bed, they immediately clung to each other. “Let’s agree never to do that again,” Hide mumbled sleepily.

“That was a terrible idea,” Kaneki said. “Who’s idea was it anyway?”

Hide dragged back one heavy lid, giving him the best deadpan stare he could muster. 

Kaneki laughed a bit, ruffling Hide’s hair. “Yes, yes, I know. You don’t need to say anything.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t say a word.” The eye closed again.

“At least say those three little ones I like so much,” Kaneki asked.

“Suck my dick.”

He laughed louder. “Yeah, I like those three a lot, too. But these words are special, and near and dear to my heart.”

“Book sale today.”

“Come on, Hide. Am I that easy to read?” Kaneki gently grabbed Hide’s face, tilting it up so he could kiss the tip of his nose.

Hide let out a breath, opening his eyes. Kaneki’s face was above him, bathed in warm light. His eyes were soft and gentle, pleading, and Hide wasn’t one to resist such a lovely picture. He reached up to peck him on the lips, before pulling back and whispering, “I love you.”

Kaneki’s face broke out into a beautiful smile, one that lit up his entire face. Hide never tired of that face, and didn’t think he ever would.

“I love you, too, Hide.” And he hit the light by the bed, plunging them into a peaceful darkness.


End file.
